The Glee Games
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: Hey! This is like the Glee Hunger Games! Mostly Finchel romance with slight Klaine but don't read for Klaine because this is almost all Finchel. If you love Glee and The Hunger Games, you will love this! Rachel is like Katniss, Finn is kind of in a way Peeta, Kurt is like Gale, Beth is like Primrose, ENJOY! If I get 3 comments I will post chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

The Glee Games

Chapter 1- Rachel's POV

It was Saturday, the day of the reaping. The day that everything at risk was finally here. I was 18 so it was my last chance to compete in the hunger games. I was scared and nervous for my adoptive sister, Beth. She was 12. My best friend, Kurt and I were hoping all year that the two of us wouldn't get picked together. I didn't want to have to kill him or be with him when he died and he felt the same about me. Beth only had her name entered one time but she still had the chance. I, however, had my name entered twenty-four times. I was nervous but not as much as she was. I had been dealing with this pain for six years. Fear was a word that I came to live and breathe.

Beth and I were part of district six. There were ten districts that year since a few cities were abandoned the year before. I shifted my position in bed. You'd think after 99 years of fighting to the death somebody would start a protest but nobody did. Kurt and I considered it but we didn't want anyone to think we were volunteering. Ugh. It was 7:30 a.m., an hour before the reaping began. I flipped out of bed and walked over to my closet. Opening the doors, I searched for the dress my mother, Shelby, had picked out. The dress was a little below knee length. It was sleeveless but it had straps. The color was pink and it looked very nice with my skin tone. I slipped it on and stepped into the bathroom to curl my hair and do my makeup. Just then, Beth walked into my bathroom.

"Good morning Beth. How did you sleep?" I smiled and pretended nothing was wrong. Beth's birth mother put her up for adoption because she was a teen mom. Her name was Quinn Fabray. She was from district ten. In district ten, the law said that anyone who had a child before they turned 18 had to volunteer as a tribute in the hunger games. Quinn snuck out of her district and hid in district six for the last six months of her pregnancy and put Beth up for adoption. Later that year, she was picked to compete anyways and sadly lost to my dad, Hiram. He died last year.

"I didn't. I'm scared Rach. I have hunger games in my blood! Quinn lost. What if I die?" Beth shook her head and hugged me.

"Beth, your chances of getting picked are one in a million. Mine are ten in a million. Neither of us will get picked. I promise. And if I do, I promise I will win." I hugged Beth back and felt her tears sink into my dress. "It'll be okay."

"Okay." She cried. I looked down at her. Her hair was in two long braids on the sides of her head. It was blonde, just like Quinn's. She was wearing a nice, yellow skirt with a beautiful blue sweater. She looked adorable.

"Now go tell mom to get you some breakfast. I bought some eggs. It cost me my name in the drawing three times extra but it was worth it." I sighed and continued curling my brunette hair.

"Rachel, over here!" Kurt yelled across the courtyard.

"Hey Kurt!" I ran up to him with open arms. I was happy to see my best friend. "Are you nervous?"

"More than I've ever been! I bought a loaf of bread and a half pound of cheese for my picnic with Adam. My name was added seven times. In total, it's in at least 30." Kurt hugged me and I smiled against his cheek. My hair felt messy and wet. I was a disaster but I didn't care. I was about to risk my life.

"Welcome to the 100th annual hunger games! We will be picking our female tribute first." Sue Sylvester laughed. She drew a small piece of paper from a hat being held by her assistant. "Beth Corcoran!" Oh no. "Beth?"

Beth slowly stepped up to the stage. "No! Wait! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I needed to do something about my little sister. I ran onstage and hugged Beth as Sue pulled me away.

"What is your name, young lady?" She allowed me to sit but I insisted on standing.

"Rachel Berry."

"Now our male tribute is…" She drew a name from a different hat. "Sam Evans! Sam?" A boy I had never seen walked onstage next to me. "Congratulations to the tributes from district six: Sam Evans and Rachel Berry!"

A few hours later, I received a list saying all of the tributes from the other districts:

District 1- Alison Cooper

Artie Abrams

District 2- Emma Scott

Michael Chang

District 3- Hailey Penn

Noah Puckerman

District 4- Mercedes Jones

Finn Hudson

District 5- Tina Cohen-Chang

Rory Flannagan

District 6- Rachel Berry

Sam Evans

District 7- Santana Lopez

David Karofsky

District 8- Brittany Pierce

Joe Hart

District 9- Marley Rose

Ryder Lynn

District 10- Kitty Wilde

Wade Adams


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Beth ran into the room and hugged me. I was scared to leave her here all alone with my mother. I knew Kurt would take care of her and I knew she would be fine but I didn't want her to have to buy food and risk having her name in more times. But what about me? I couldn't survive on my own! I barely knew how to shoot an arrow at a target much less a moving person! I took a deep breath as I held Beth in my arms. She was bawling. "Shhhh…Beth…shhh…"

"Can you sing to me one last time before you leave?"

"Of course, sweetie," I smiled as I hugged Beth. "_There is a castle on a cloud; I like to go there in my sleep, aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud._" I sang to Beth and she smiled through her tears as she began to sing with me.

"_There is a lady all in white holds me and sings a lullaby, she's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_" I stopped and let Beth sing the next short part.

"_She says,_" Beth stopped singing and whispered the next words. "Rachel, I love you very much."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," I kissed Beth's head as a soldier pulled her out of the room.

"You have to win, Rachel!"

"I will," I mumble, hoping.

In a few moments I'm boarding the train to the capitol with that Sam guy. He seems nice. He said hello to me. "Hello, I'm Sam."

"Hi," I avoid eye contact.

"Rachel, right? I think I've seen you around town."

"Probably not, I don't get out much," I said, honestly. All I wanted was for Sam to leave me alone.

"Well I'll see you later." Sam ignored my rudeness and walked away. Then, Will Schuester, a past victor of the hunger games from district six, approached me.

"I assume you're my mentor?" I predict impolitely.

"You bet ya!" Will tripped over his shoe lace. He was clearly a drunk. I could smell the alcohol on him. "I can give ya all my advice!"

"Like what?"

"Well, let Will see that list o' tributes ya got there!" Will chuckled. I handed him the list and he almost fell over again. "Hudson?"

"Um…I guess. District four, right?" I realize he's pointing to 'Finn Hudson' on the list.

"His old man competed with me a bunch o' years ago!" Will smiled. "Christopher Hudson! I killed that sorry sucker like he was a little ant!"

"Are you sure it's the same Hudson?"

"District four? Of course!" Will chuckled again. "If this kid's anything like his father, you can bet he'll be easy to beat!"

"Great…" I sighed and looked again at the list. I didn't know any of the last names like Will probably did so I figured I could get some good tips from him. "Do you know any of the others?"

"Pierce had a stupid grandpa! I'll bet she's just as dumb!" Will pointed to a name that read 'Brittany Pierce' from district 8. "And Flannagan may be related to Peter Flannagan! He was a piece o' cake!" Rory Flannagan, district 5.

"Cool," I sighed. "Is that all?"

"Just take some advice," He suddenly became serious. "Try to find some allies. Everything will be simple if you have friends."

"Got it, I guess," I mumbled before leaving and tip toeing into my room. The ride to the capitol was short since district ten was the closest. The first thing that happened when we got there was the grand opening. We all had to dress up to represent our districts and create a float to ride in the short parade.

I had a meeting with Emma Pillsbury, our district's stylist, to decide what I would wear and how my hair would look. "Oh how lovely to meet you, Rachel! Take a seat!"

"Hi," I smiled slightly as she started looking at me.

"You're a very, very pretty girl!" Miss Pillsbury said in her perky voice.

"Thank you," I hadn't heard that one in a while.

"I have some marvelous ideas to run by you!"

"I don't want to dress up as a gardener."

"I understand! That wasn't my idea! How about we dress you up in all green and have flowers and plants growing out of your clothes?" Miss Pillsbury suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" I laughed. She was right. If I needed allies and friends, that was the perfect way to get noticed: By doing something different.

Our float was the best float of all ten districts. There were plants growing an inch every second covering the flatbed of the truck. I was wearing green skinny jeans that were clinging to me so tight that I couldn't feel my legs. I had a green leather jacket covering me from my chest to my waist. My hair was wavy with every color of flower in it. Miss Pillsbury must've said I looked beautiful a million times. Sam didn't look much different. He was wearing green pants and a green jacket as well with a baseball hat covered in leaves over his blonde hair. The float traveled down the path following a shopkeeper themed float with an Asian girl and an Irish boy holding hands on it. After the grand opening was the tribute's interview with Ken Tanaka, the host of the games. I sat in the audience as district one began. A girl with light brown hair and lots of freckles sat next to him first. Her name was Alison. Then a boy in a wheelchair rolled next to Ken. His name was Artie. Poor kid/ next was district two. There was a pretty Latino girl named Emma and an Asian boy named Mike. Following them was a tall, pretty, blonde girl named Hailey and a Jewish boy with a mo-hawk named Noah (he went by Puck, apparently). In district four was an African girl that was carrying some extra weight named Mercedes and a tall, handsome, dark haired boy named Finn (the boy Will had been talking about). District five was the Asian girl and the Irish boy from the grand opening. Their names were Tina and Rory. Then it was my turn. Nervously, I stepped onto the stage and took a seat next to Ken.

"Ah, and this is Rachel Berry from district six! Hello, Rachel!" Ken smiled to the crowd.

"Hi Ken," I looked at Ken without even glancing toward the audience.

"So can you tell me a little about your life back at home? I know you have a sister," He asked.

"Yes I do. Her name is Beth."

"What reason do you have as to why you want to win more than anybody else?"

"I want to win for Beth and for my best friend Kurt," I explained. "I don't know what I'd do without them or what they'd do without me."

"That's very sweet. Now do you have a boyfriend or anybody special that you have your eye on back in the district?"

"Not as we speak, no," I said honestly. Me? A boyfriend? Really? That would never happen. I glanced into the audience for a brief second and saw that Finn Hudson guy looking at me. Our eyes locked for a moment and an amazing feeling ran through my body. He was a boy that I could make my friend. I got a good vibe from him. Maybe the whole 'making friends' thing wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

**I am soooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I've been super busy! Anyways, please review or PM suggestions or thoughts! Thank you! I decided to co-write this with my friend Maddy! She wanted to post it on my account but feel free to check out her stories! Her username is finchelfan5! More Finchel to come, I promise! And forget what I said about Klaine because I had a really cool idea for them but it didn't really work since I just realized that Blaine wasn't one of the tributes on my list! LOL! Comment please! Thank you! Bye…**

**~Alexis & Maddy**


End file.
